


吞月

by superbanla



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbanla/pseuds/superbanla
Summary: 青：江湖黑话，动词“杀”。





	1. 吞月1

卜凡能做这行靠的是脸，当他不笑的时候就整一个地痞流氓的样，局里领导一看他的证件照，一拍桌子：人才啊！  
        一通电话，卜凡就由青岛的警察局局草变成了北京的局草。日常任务也由在各大火车站溜达抓小偷变成了深入北京那边的一个顽固黑势力内部，内外夹击，彻底攻破他们。  
        卜凡脑子简单，年纪又轻，接到命令就立刻把各种黑道题材的港片找出来列了个必看清单，天天操着一口糟糕的港普喊“我没得选”、“山鸡哥！”。等到了地方，第一天卜凡就把清单捏成团扔了：什么玩意儿！  
        卜凡换下了短袖和牛仔裤，穿上了黑西装，带上了墨镜，从外表上看来，已经是个成熟的黑道人士，就是这黑道当的有点热，也不知道那家规定的黑道就要穿黑西装，仪式感这么重吗？  
        这次任务主要思想就是直捣黄龙，擒贼先擒王，目标人物是岳氏企业目前的掌舵人——岳明辉，卜凡愣了，这不是那谁吗？全中国，起码一半的人用过他家的东西，长得好看又聪明，当代最年轻的成功企业家。  
        “这些都是假的，他家是从黑道发家。”队长拿着资料，解答了卜凡的迷惑，“到现在，他们的主要资金来源还是地下钱庄、高利贷还有贩卖人口之类的。”  
        可他手上的名表到真的亮眼。卜凡翻了一页，是岳明辉的简历，令人咋舌的一页 。  
        “等等？一流大学，留洋？还有这么多获奖经历？这份资料是他自己编好了传真给你们的吗？ ”  
        队长白了卜凡一眼，接着上一页继续说到下去：“他们家根基很深，以前也抓过他家两位，一位是他父亲，另一位是他叔叔，但只关了几年就被放出来了。”  
      “他家一直用这样明面上的正规企业作掩护，导致我们一直无法查到有力证据。这次，我们派出卧底就是为了彻底击垮他们。 ”  
        队长看了一眼卜凡，说到：“卜凡，这次任务艰巨、复杂，可能会耗费十几年的时间，希望你有足够的耐心。”  
        卜凡冲着队长比了个大拇指，喊到：“为人民服务！”  
           
        总部给卜凡设定的身份是一位外地新生组织头目的弟弟，这次特地前来和岳明辉谈合作，希望岳明辉能提门路和保护。  
        “这一场聚会可以说所有人都是冲着岳明辉来的，你要抓住机会，争取这一次就能和他扯上关系。”  
        队长坐在驾驶位，皱着眉看着后视镜里的卜凡。卜凡朝他点点头，深吸了一口气，又理了理衣领，终于打开车门从车后座下来，周围来参加聚会的人都不认识他，卜凡又长得高，在人群里就格外显眼，只是在外面就有人开始议论起他来。卜凡迈开腿，往那扇华丽的大门走去，无论身边人拿怎样的眼光看他，他每一步走得没有丝毫的犹豫。  
        进了会场，岳明辉早就在里面了，人们以他为中心，画了一个又一个的圆。卜凡给服务员说了自己需要的酒水，一边假装欣赏装潢一边溜达，顺势加入了一群人的谈话之中。  
        岳明辉在卜凡一进来的时候就发现了他，起初他以为是谁把新包养的小明星带来了，随后发现他是一个人，岳明辉觉得有必要和这位新面孔聊一聊。  
        给身边人说了一句“我稍微离开一下”，在他们一声叠一声的“好好好”中，岳明辉端着酒杯，走近了卜凡。  
        卜凡没想到岳明辉主动来找自己，竟然有些紧张，手心开始出汗。他假装没看见岳明辉，强压下心头的紧张，继续和周围的人打着哈哈。岳明辉像上帝，围成一堆的人群在他所到之处全都主动分开了，拿着酒杯，偷偷窥视他，岳明辉存在感太过强烈，卜凡只好转过身，迎了上去。  
        “您好，我是卜凡。”  
        岳明辉和卜凡握了手，感受到了一些湿润，对卜凡的第一印象已经建立，带着职业假笑跟卜凡寒暄：“不必客气，我是岳明辉。卜先生是外地人？”  
        卜凡点点头，真实的岳明辉比照片上少了几分儒雅，下巴总是微微抬着，多的那几分气质完美弥补了他两之间的身高差。  
        “久仰岳老板大名。这是我第一次来北京呢。”  
        “是吗。”岳明辉把手里的酒杯转动了一下，“旅游的话我倒有几个地方可以推荐。”  
        “那我们不如去别地仔细聊聊，我一直对北京很感兴趣。”  
        岳明辉笑了，露出了虎牙，卜凡心中对这位老大竟然产生了些好感：这人笑起来还怪可爱的。  
        “你不怕我把你吃了吗？”  
        “岳老板又不是什么豺狼虎豹，怎么会把我吃了呢？何况我也算是个知礼的人。”  
        岳明辉把卜凡的脸看了一圈，不知道想了什么，对卜凡说到：“虽然不知道你这种人哪儿来的请帖，但，还看得过去。”  
        岳明辉把酒杯放在一边的桌子上，对卜凡招招手，然后就自顾自的走了。卜凡反应过来，连忙挤过人群，跟上岳明辉的脚步。  
        到了二楼，走廊上站着蹲着全是人，看见岳明辉来了，一下都站直了，齐声喊：“老板！”  
        岳明辉笑着点了点头，朝他们说：“去玩吧。”  
        人群一下就散了，卜凡侧着脑袋，他从没见过这样的场面。  
        进了房间，岳明辉让他随意，卜凡道了谢，没敢随意，等岳明辉坐好了，才在他对面的沙发上坐下。一个男人把门关上，然后站在门口，虽然他带着墨镜，卜凡也能感觉到这人一直在盯着自己看。  
        岳明辉面对着他坐下，直接进入正题：“说吧。找我干什么？”  
        卜凡右手握住左手抱成拳放在膝盖上，也不想那些弯弯绕了，直言：“岳老板是聪明人，我这次来就想和您合作。”  
        岳明辉听到这话，把自己摔进沙发，没搭话，也没了兴趣。卜凡又开始紧张，有些磕磕绊绊地说到：“我哥哥在山东那边准备搞些买卖，可没有好路子，就希望……”  
        “你们不找李少爷，来找我了？”  
        卜凡被问住了，这李少爷是谁？这题超纲了啊。看到卜凡脸上有一丝茫然和无措，岳明辉开始打量卜凡。感受到岳明辉的猜疑的眼神，卜凡心里开始盘算自己暴露的可能性有多大。  
        “我们……主要是想着以后能往这边发展……”  
        “那，就是要抢我饭吃啰！”岳明辉歪着头看卜凡，“这个借口有点儿烂。”  
        卜凡恨不得撕烂自己的嘴，人家就一句话，自己怎么可以慌了阵脚，稳了稳心神，打算先把礼抬出来再说。  
        “咱们也不是这个意思。”卜凡拿出一张支票，放到岳明辉面前，“这些是见面礼，这笔生意无论能不能做，都请岳老板收下。然后，之后也不会忘了您，四六如何？”  
        岳明辉笑了起来，喊了声“小黑”，等站在门口的男人走过来把支票收走了，岳明辉对着卜凡调侃到：“你们做慈善呢。”  
        卜凡尴尬地笑笑，又局促地搓了搓手。  
        “您是知道的，这年头生意不好做，求长远嘛。”  
        岳明辉笑够了，又拿揶揄的眼神看卜凡，他不说话，卜凡也不敢说话，就双手交叉握着放在膝盖上，在他面前乖巧地坐着。  
        岳明辉招手示意那位黑衣男人贴近，在他耳边低声说了什么，那男人愣了一下，点点头出去了。岳明辉等到门被关上，才说出自己的决定。  
        “行！但有个条件，你要留在这儿——”岳明辉停顿了一下，像个舞台剧演员在念台词一样，“当狗。”  
        这种情况，卜凡可以说是求之不得。卜凡轻轻呼了一口气，打算抽身，先回去汇报工作。  
        “岳老板，那我今天回去就给我哥说一声。”  
        “就在这儿说吧。”  
        “嗯？”  
        岳明辉挑着眉看他，又重复了一遍：“就在这儿说。”  
        卜凡手心又开始出汗了，他从口袋里摸出手机，拨通了他队长的电话，等了没两秒就被接通了。  
        “……岳老板同意了。嗯，对……我暂时回不去了，要在这边帮岳老板做些事。”  
        卜凡一边打电话一边偷瞄岳明辉，对方一直在看着自己，感觉到他的目光就温和的笑一下，表示自己的礼貌。  
        卜凡挂了电话，岳明辉点点头，立刻就安排了职位：“你就每天跟着我就好了，晚上呢，和小黑一起吧，他看着你。”  
        卜凡生硬地动了一下头，岳明辉站起身，伸了个懒腰，对卜凡说：“会开车吧，送我回家吧。”  
           
        坐在车后排，岳明辉看着后视镜里卜凡的脸，带着点嘲讽的意味笑了，说：“你该感谢你这张脸。”


	2. 吞月2

小黑觉得岳明辉这个决定不是很妥帖，岳明辉晃晃手指，说了句：“他那张脸一看就是同行。”  
        陪着岳明辉这么些年，小黑还能不懂岳明辉话里的意思？言下之意就是卜凡那张脸是岳老板的菜。小黑不敢再提出什么意见了，低头做好自己的工作：盯好卜凡。  
        卜凡能感觉得出岳明辉对他那股不信任的感觉，这么些天来，岳明辉每天的工作正常的不能再正常，完全就是教科书般的企业家的日常——坐在豪华的办公室听听汇报、签签文件，或是去别的公司谈谈合作。  
        卜凡无法打电话，只能每天晚上给固定的微信号发消息报告今天的情报，虽然一连几个星期都是并无重大发现。自从第一次见面之后，岳明辉就像失忆了一样，完全不提合作的事情，卜凡一开始的心浮气躁也被他这样磨得没了，开始抱着随缘的心态面对岳明辉，说不定这老大哥哪天心情好了就能继续这件事了。  
        卜凡突然想到了电影里面的三年之后又三年，他不禁打了个寒颤，在警局里听到队长说自己这个任务可能一干就是十几年，卜凡还没有什么概念，等真到了这盘棋里，卜凡有点害怕了，他祈祷着这故事能早点结束，最好和电影时长差不多。  
        今天依旧是和小黑并排站着发呆的一上午，岳明辉带着精明能干的秘书进了会议室，卜凡和小黑只能在门外，随时待命。两人都面无表情，背着手，但是心境完全不一样：小黑是早习惯了这种事，卜凡则是梦回警校，欲哭无泪。  
        突然小黑感觉到放在裤子口袋里的手机震了起来，在卜凡的注视下，他接通了电话，听了几句就转身打开了会议室的门进去了。卜凡探出头透过玻璃门往里面看，小黑丝毫不在意是否打扰了会议的进度，径直走向了岳明辉，把电话递给他，岳明辉听了一会儿就挂了电话，卜凡听不到他说了什么，就看到他还是那样职业地笑着，嘴唇张了又闭，就带着小黑和秘书走出来了。  
        “看什么呢？”  
        卜凡发现岳明辉特别喜欢拿话调戏自己，每当这个时候卜凡只有低着头一言不发。  
对方公司的高管也跟了出来，谨慎地和岳明辉商量下次会议的时间，谈妥了再欢送岳老板。到了停车场，小黑坐进了驾驶座，卜凡愣了，但脚比脑子反应快马上转了个圈往副驾驶走去。  
在卜凡系安全带的时候，小黑对他说：“你先……”  
还没说完，岳明辉把他打断了，说：“先送陈秘书回公司。”  
听到这句话，小黑转过头看着岳明辉，岳明辉虽然还带着笑，却能感觉他的脸已经冷下来了，小黑马上回头，低低说了声“不好意思”。  
卜凡一路上都在经过后视镜时不时偷看岳明辉，快到公司的时候，卜凡再看后视镜时直直对上了岳明辉的眼睛，岳明辉感觉到卜凡的窘迫眯起眼笑了，卜凡的小动作被发现一时间有些愣，迅速地撇开了眼，但他还是注意到岳明辉笑起来时眼角的纹路。  
等秘书下了车，小黑还是有些犹豫，小心翼翼地抬眼从后视镜里观察岳明辉的表情，岳明辉在看窗外的风景，小黑只有踩下油门，出发了。  
这次没去什么豪华的市中心写字楼，车出了城，到了一个乡镇，小黑拐来拐去，停在了一家理发店门口，两位浓妆艳抹的小姐穿着吊带短裙站在门口，看见车停下来就迎了上来，发现下车的是岳明辉又默默退回原地，不敢拿正眼瞧他。  
卜凡下了车，旁边墙上鲜红的大字吸引了他——严厉打击一切黄赌毒行为！扭头就看见那两位小姐了。两位小姐不敢惹岳明辉和小黑，看见卜凡是新面孔就放松了，站在那里给他抛媚眼，弯下身子给他看乳沟。  
坐在旁边沙发上的寸头男人把姑娘们骂走了，他站起身来撩开沙发旁边的帘子，领着他们三个进去了。帘子里面是个烟雾缭绕的赌场，里面全是麻将桌，意外的是，现在已经没有客人在打牌了，而是好几个拿着棍的男人围成一圈。  
“让一让哈，老板来了。”  
那个寸头男人拨开了人群，卜凡看见一个男人抱着头蹲在地上，手上已经有了好几处瘀伤，显然，要是岳明辉不来估计这破地方就是这男人的灵堂了。  
“抬起你那欠了几十万的脸给老板看看！”  
寸头男人拿脚踢了踢他，蹲着的男人没动，旁边站着的壮汉扔下棍抓着把他头发让他把脸扬起来了。看见岳明辉，那个男人哭了，因为嘴角被打破了还少了几颗牙，他说话含含糊糊的，卜凡在后面就听清了“求求你”。  
岳明辉伸出手把他拉起来了，又是一副带着关爱人的笑容的面孔，还教育起面前的男人来：“早知如此何必当初呢？你看看你现在这样子，你老婆还怀着孕呢，是不是？”  
男人哭的更厉害了，扑通一下就跪在地上，连着给岳明辉磕头，卜凡第一次见这阵仗，实在看不下去，突然，岳明辉转过头问他：“你觉得该怎么办？”  
突然被问话，卜凡有些不知所措，岳明辉看着他，他又去看看地上跪着的男人，那男人瞪大了眼睛看着他，岳明辉看他这样子，给卜凡又补充了一下：“他欠了几十万赌债一直没还，躲到现在。你觉得该拿他怎么办呢？”  
卜凡咽了咽口水，看看岳明辉又看看那个男人，艰难地开口：“青了吧……”  
岳明辉点点头，说：“好。”  
卜凡跟着岳明辉走了，身后那个男人哭嚷的声音十分刺耳，接着就是时不时棍子间碰撞的声音。那个寸头男人也跟着出来了，问岳明辉：“那他婆娘……”  
“带来认尸。”  
寸头男人应了，又跑回去了，门口那两个姑娘坐在理发椅上抽烟，玩着手机，都没说话，仿佛这个世界是假的，发光屏幕里的世界才是真实的。小黑帮岳明辉打开车门，等他进去了，才关上门坐进驾驶位，卜凡额头有了些汗，坐进副驾驶时，双手还在颤抖。  
那份警察入警誓词，卜凡能记得住开头，在脑中来来回回就是那一段，他吸了吸鼻子，不断提醒自己要冷静下来。  
   
晚上，卜凡给队长报告了今天的事情，那边没有任何回复，卜凡知道这是让他照着这个状态继续的意思。  
卜凡一闭眼，全是今天的事情——那面写着宣传语的灰墙、那两位姑娘和那个赌场，男人的额头撞在地上的声音在他脑海中不停回荡，还有他怀孕的妻子，卜凡不知道岳明辉会怎么对待她。  
以及自己，要是被岳明辉发现，我的下场又是什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青：江湖黑话，动词“杀”。


	3. 吞月3

从上周带卜凡去了那个赌场，岳明辉就把那块小地盘当成训狗场，隔一两周就会带着卜凡去几次，试试这条找自己要食吃的狗是野狗还是警犬。  
岳明辉偶尔遇见熟人也会和他们凑一桌玩一会儿，卜凡就在旁边站着，而小黑在车上等着，小黑对此颇有怨言，卜凡会抢走自己饭碗这件事小黑到没想过，让他忧心的是：岳明辉敢把这个只认识了几个月的人单独带在身边，他怕岳明辉着了魔，但他不敢冒然提出反对意见来，岳明辉平时看起来对谁都温温和和的，其实是站在食物链顶端的猎食者的角度来看所有人的，永远抱着蔑视一切的同情心。  
“岳老板今天手气好啊！”  
岳明辉推出一张八筒，对说话的人笑着点了点头，卜凡看不懂这些，但还是看得起劲——主要是闲的。对面桌的胖男人用双手的手掌心把牌夹在中间搓了搓，打开一看就骂街了：“靠！又是个万子！”  
过了个人，轮到岳明辉摸牌了，他看到手中的牌叹了口气，说：“可惜，差点儿就能胡了。”  
“哎呦岳老板差什么呀！”  
“缺个条子。”  
岳明辉右手边的男人摸了张牌，打趣到：“条子？缺的稀奇！”  
听到岳明辉那句话，卜凡还没想到那边去，那个男人的一句话让卜凡意识到了什么，一下子就绷紧了身体，他突然屏住了呼吸，手心也开始冒汗了。想着，岳明辉这句话是什么意思，他摸不清棋局，不知道缺的这块牌是桌上安静躺着的还是现在还安然待在自己脖子上的头。  
又过了一轮，岳明辉伸出手摸牌，没翻过来看，递到卜凡面前，让他吹气。  
“宝贝儿，来，吹口仙气儿。”  
其他三个人嬉笑着一张脸看他，卜凡觉得很尴尬，特别是岳明辉那个称呼，令人遐想，但谁敢对岳明辉说不呢？卜凡还是对着牌吹了口气。岳明辉把手收回来，翻过来一看就乐了，是个二条，他把牌一推，对其他三位说抱歉。  
“胡了！”  
其他三位嘴里各自高声抱怨着，但手头的动作一点不敢停，都在从自己的裤包里给岳明辉拿钱。  
岳明辉没接，卜凡全替他收着了。  
“该说岳老板运气好呢？还是你的小兄弟有本事呢？”  
“是啊，刚说缺条子，这就来了。”  
这几个人完全话中有话，可从他们三个嘴中说出来卜凡又摸不清楚他们是在怀疑岳明辉出老千还是怀疑自己的身份。岳明辉不在意，面上没有表情，他把牌胡乱往麻将桌中心的洞里推，然后就起身，招呼了一位看场子的弟兄过来，顶替他陪着几位接着玩。岳明辉已经不耐烦了，最近秋老虎，气温高，他还穿了件长袖，虽然已经把袖子卷起来了，还是热得不行，站他身后的卜凡完全是靠本能在站岗了。  
“岳老板赢了就走啊！”  
“还有事儿。”  
那个胖男人还想说些尖酸刻薄的话，被他旁边的人拉住了，让他注意下岳明辉的脸色，旁边的男人眉毛一挑，努努嘴指岳明辉，胖男人就不说话了，换上讨好的笑，给岳明辉说老板慢走。  
卜凡拿着岳明辉的西装外套，问他要不要穿上。岳明辉摆摆手，拒绝了。  
“这儿大热天儿的，有病啊。”  
这一点卜凡挺同意岳明辉的。岳明辉点了根烟，扯了扯衬衣领口，有些厌烦：“这儿的人啊，这儿破地儿……”  
走到外面，卜凡才发现岳明辉的衬衣也被汗打湿了，赌场里面全是老少爷们，再加上最近天热，那里面就几台吊扇在头上转悠，根本就是杯水车薪，里面好几个人玩得上火，早脱了上衣，打着赤膊，岳明辉只脱了外套，穿着白衬衣。在里面灯暗，岳明辉脱了衣服之后，卜凡站在岳明辉身后总朦朦胧胧看到他背上有什么黄色、黑色交错的东西，现在卜凡看清了，岳明辉背后那片被打湿的白色布料下透出一只漂亮的虎头，侧着脸，瞪着眼看卜凡。  
岳明辉感受到卜凡的视线，转头问：“老在那儿看什么呢？”  
卜凡连忙低下头，回答道：“没什么……就您背上的老虎。”  
岳明辉夹着烟，愣了一下，随后就笑了，手也跟着抖，烟灰落了一地。  
“你要喜欢，下次带你去弄一个。”  
卜凡赶忙摇摇头，想到没想就拒绝了：“别！听说做这个老疼了。”  
岳明辉这下乐得把烟都扔了，转头对两个姑娘说不好意思，就要弯腰去捡，被姑娘们拦下来了，烫着大波浪的姑娘伸出脚把烟头踩灭再往旁边一划拉就算是帮岳明辉扔了，岳明辉向她们道谢，扭过脸，拍拍卜凡的背，说：“你跟李振洋一个胆儿。”  
经过上次队长的补课，卜凡弄明白了李振洋是谁：他是岳家的养子，现在主管山东那一片，队长提醒卜凡尽量不要和李振洋碰面，不然很容易就露陷了，以李振洋在山东的势力，指不定还见过他。  
在这一点上，他们失算了，万万没想到岳明辉和李振洋认识，队长安慰他，局里面已经在考虑对策了，让卜凡专心对付岳明辉。  
卜凡没接话了，两人走到车旁，小黑早就看见岳明辉过来了，下了车帮他把后座的车门打开，等岳明辉上车。  
岳明辉坐到真皮座椅上，车内空调的凉风吹到他皮肤上，岳明辉觉得活回来了，在车后座毫无形象地靠着座椅靠背瘫着了，实力表演京瘫。  
小黑出言提醒岳明辉：“老板，小心感冒了。”  
“知道了——”岳明辉有气无力地回应着，突然想到了什么，猛地坐起来，一只手抓着驾驶座的座椅凑近小黑，“给你说，卜凡就是我的幸运物，今天儿，我正好缺了个条子，下一轮他一摸牌，正好是个条子！”  
小黑心里和明镜一样，他斜眼看了一眼卜凡，说了句“知道了”。  
卜凡从兜里把岳明辉刚才赢得钱掏出来，抓在手上，看了看岳明辉，又看了看小黑，岳明辉摆摆手，说：“你们分了吧。”  
说完岳明辉就回后座继续躺着了，卜凡把手往小黑那边递了递，拿眼神询问他。  
“你拿着吧。”  
这就不怪我了啊！卜凡把钱又重新放回兜里。

到了晚上，他俩把岳明辉送回家，等车上只剩他俩了，小黑冲他伸出手，让卜凡把手机交出来。卜凡表现得很自然，没有半点慌张。这部手机是小黑给他的，而他之前那部已经被小黑没收了，卜凡心里清楚，这部手机肯定被装了窃听器，但他和队长之间的联系用的是暗语，卜凡相信小黑是不会看出来什么端倪的。  
小黑拿过手机随便检查了一番，没有任何通话记录和短信，再结合自己从监控里观察到的情况，这两个月以来，卜凡的确没有和任何人通过话，但是短信方面，他还需要再确认一下。至于各种聊天app，卜凡手机里很干净，只有个微信，联系人也只有一个，看备注应该是他那个哥哥，小黑随意看了看聊天记录，也没看出来什么，都是关于组织发展和岳明辉这边合作的进展。  
小黑按下了锁屏键，把手机还给了卜凡，说了句“走吧”，踩下了油门。卜凡把手机收好，别过头看窗外的风景：这是个高档的小区，全是独栋的二层小别墅，两栋别墅之间也隔得比较开，用灌木和树把每个业主的秘密包围起来。  
岳明辉，是踩着别人的头，听着人们的求饶声登上富豪榜的，可他笑起来真好看，不比他背后亮眼的大老虎逊色。卜凡努力不去想他的笑脸，去思考他的阴暗面，那个人的虎牙是真的，老虎哪会笑，全在等你伸出欲望的手。


	4. 吞月4

岳明辉听完了小黑的汇报，简单应了一声，继续看手上的文件，自上次的不爽快，岳明辉没去那块破地了，偶尔叫小黑领着卜凡去巡视一圈，那个看店的寸头男人已经以为卜凡是岳明辉新派来的总管这片地方的老大，送礼、塞钱一样不落。卜凡不想收，也不敢收，寸头拿着一小包东西站在他面前，卜凡尴尬地看一眼小黑，后者也没什么反应，就站在旁边观察他，寸头男人脏兮兮地笑着，把手上的小包往卜凡手里塞，卜凡思索了一会儿，收下了，然后打开包检查了一番，发现了一根带着金戒指的手指，他拿出那根手指挑高了眉毛看寸头，男人拍拍自己的脑袋，马上转身从桌子下面翻出一瓶润滑油，从卜凡手上拿过那根手指，用那瓶润滑油给手指做了个淋浴才把戒指拿了下来。  
“嘿！好啦！”  
卜凡看着光泽亮丽的金戒指，拧着眉毛把小包扔回去了，转过身，飞快地逃了，寸头男人慌了神，追着小黑和卜凡就出了店面，卜凡拉开车门就坐了进去，把汽车发动之后，手指焦急地敲打方向盘，嘴上也催着小黑。  
“快快快！”  
小黑坐上副驾驶，刚关上车门，卜凡一踩油门就留着那个寸头在原地抱着他的小包对着车屁股目瞪口呆。  
“你刚才是不是笑了？”  
“.……没有。”  
“……”  
“应该，没有。”  
本来还普普通通的日常，被一帮不知天高地厚的家伙冲破了，令卜凡没想到的是，就这小破地也能被人砸了，以及，他发现了岳明辉的一个喜恶点：他不喜欢有人挑战自己的权威，尤其是他还在这场挑战中输了一招。  
出事的那天岳明辉没去现场，是小黑接的电话，然后给他报告的，岳明辉坐在转椅上，本来还平静地戴着眼镜看手上的报表，可能就分了一只耳朵、一半的脑子去处理小黑那边的事情，当听到自家的场子被砸了，岳明辉抬起头，目光凌冽，小黑握紧了双手，不由得后退一步。岳明辉把眼镜摘下来放在一边，问道：“哪家的？”  
“还不知……”小黑感受到岳明辉投来冷到让人发颤的目光，咽了一口口水，嘴里还剩着半截的话也返航回母舰，“在查。”  
“今儿晚上，你叫顺子去看看，告诉他们阎王爷儿姓什么叫什么。”  
“了解。”  
卜凡等小黑从办公室出来问了一句：“咋啦？”  
小黑看他一眼，把门关好了，做了个噤声的动作，说：“今天小心点说话，老虎出笼了。”

半夜三点，小黑被电话吵醒了，是岳明辉打来的，他一边接起了电话，一边走到监视器前面，看了一眼屏幕：卜凡在床上睡得正香，和往常一样。小黑用肩膀把手机抵在耳朵上，转身去拿椅子上的衣服，听完岳明辉的命令，小黑也把衣服穿好了，他挂了电话再放到裤子口袋里，去隔壁房间叫卜凡了。  
虽然半夜三更被叫醒，卜凡还是麻利地起床了，小黑就站在门口看他穿衣服，还用一只脚打起节奏来表示自己的不耐烦。  
“怎么了？”  
等上了车，卜凡才有时间问小黑。岳明辉总说自己上年纪了不能熬夜，晚上那些见不得人的主业从来都是下面的人替他打点好，今天卜凡总算能见到岳明辉干点正经事了，应该吧。  
“有人想拔老虎毛。”  
又是老虎，岳明辉背后那只眼睛瞪得浑圆的大老虎要下山吃人了吗？  
小黑直接把车开到目的地，是个叫帝家的ktv，离那个理发店模样的场子不远，应该属于一个镇，岳明辉没来，卜凡寻思着那人肯定又说着自己上了年纪这种敷衍的话。  
那个熟悉的寸头男蹲在那家ktv前面抽烟，鼻青脸肿的，耳朵也掉了一块，结了痂，还是看着渗人，他看见小黑和卜凡来了，扔了烟就冲上来，叽里呱啦说一通，一口家乡话说的还快，小黑和卜凡只听懂了五成，寸头男自顾自地说完也不管听他说话的两人听没听明白就领着小黑和卜凡进去了，站在门口招揽顾客的两个男人把寸头拦下来了让他滚，寸头冲那两个人脸上啐了一口唾沫，高声挑衅着：“你们算哪瓣蒜！岳老板听过吗！妈的！”  
那两个男人想发作，被小黑和卜凡推开了，两人就直直走进ktv里面，寸头哼了一声，跟着也进去了。小黑弯起手指用指节敲敲前台的桌面，问那个前台小姐他们老板在哪里。  
“666号。”  
前台小姐被小黑和卜凡板着一张脸吓到了，马上就说了房间号，被之后跑进来的揽客的男人臭骂了一顿，姑娘带着哭腔给他解释着，不断说着道歉的话，卜凡偷偷转头看了一眼，心里不是滋味。  
666号房间里，三个男人和一堆姑娘玩的正开心，没人唱歌，大屏幕上就随机放着歌曲mv，小黑进门就问：“李老板？”  
坐在最中间的中年男子拍拍旁边姑娘的大腿，姑娘就转身把音响声音调小了，小黑抬高音量又问了一遍：“李老板？”  
刚才拍姑娘大腿的男人答应了，一边洗着手上的扑克牌，一边看小黑，问他们：“干什么？”  
“岳老板让我来问候你。”  
“哈！”李老板发出一声不屑的笑声，低下头，专心把扑克牌洗好，“岳老板？”  
寸头男又想上前跟他吵架，被小黑拦下来了。小黑忽略了对方的不礼貌，还是很礼貌地回应着：“对。你昨天打了我们弟兄，还弄伤了我们的客人。岳老板想问李老板是不是嫌命长了。”  
得，还不如寸头和他吵一架呢。  
李老板冷冷地笑了，抄起一瓶啤酒就砸在小黑脚下，小黑没动还是盯着李老板的脸看，倒是站在后面的寸头被猛地吓得一哆嗦。  
“还有今天的事情。”  
“别算了，叫你那岳老板亲自来！”  
“岳老板没你这么闲。”  
小黑说完，包间里没人搭腔了，李老板黑着个脸，说不出话，卜凡都替他尴尬。突然，那男人想到了什么，又得意地笑了：“那今天的事，岳老板不想算清楚？”  
小黑点点头，觉得今天谈话可以告一段落了，转身就想走，被李老板叫住了。  
“下次有什么事叫岳老板亲自来，老叫狗来算什么事。”  
“别说下次了。”  
走出ktv，寸头把小黑和卜凡送上车，小黑放下车窗，让寸头靠过来，卜凡没法听清他们在说什么，只好盯着小黑不断张合的嘴。  
最后，寸头直起身子，一脸严肃，卜凡猜，小黑说的那些话应该是岳明辉的意思。  
“老板会来吗？”  
小黑瞟了他一眼，说：“你觉得呢？”  
卜凡算是理解了老虎出笼了是个什么意思，就是不知道这李老板够不够岳明辉塞牙缝的。

隔天，岳明辉早上听完小黑的汇报，冷笑一声，说了句不自量力。  
“一个地头蛇真把自己当龙了？”  
听完这个笑话，岳明辉心情好多了，顺口问了一句：“卜凡呢？”  
小黑愣了一下，没想到岳明辉会提这回事，还是实话实说：“没什么可疑的地方，也没什么用得上的地方。”  
末了，顿了顿，小黑又说：“老板，我还是觉得他……”  
岳明辉打断了他，挥挥手让他出去，小黑识趣，闭了嘴，就当岳明辉自有安排。  
晚上，岳明辉就带着小黑和卜凡去了李老板的ktv，卜凡有些迟疑，问：“岳老板，这样……不好吧。”  
“我能来就是给他面子了，难道还要我八抬大轿娶他？”  
卜凡答应了一声，想着：大老板就是大老板。  
“再说了，有你在啊。”  
岳明辉又在调戏卜凡，小黑偷瞄了一眼卜凡的脸色，还是那样，微微低着头，不说话。  
这次没人拦他们了，还主动给他们说了包间号——还是666号。  
岳明辉大大咧咧推开房间门，站在房间的中央，小黑和卜凡一左一右站在他身后，三个人把放着劲歌热舞的屏幕遮了个七七八八。  
“李老板！”  
岳明辉抬高嗓音招呼包间的主人，李老板抬起头，打量岳明辉。见有人反应，岳明辉目光锁定了中间那个抬起头打量自己的男人，走到包间中的那个茶几前，拿起桌上的一瓶啤酒就往男人头上砸去，旁边的女人们发出尖叫，四散开来，离门口近的已经打开门跑了，而站在一边的小弟也没反应过来，都愣愣地看着岳明辉手上还剩着的半截破瓶子。  
啤酒顺着李老板头发往下淌，然后就是血贴着皮肤流下来，李老板捂住头，青筋暴起，怒吼：“愣着干什么！干他妈的！”  
听到老板的话，旁边的小弟才回过神来，从腰里掏出刀、沙发上拿起铁棍就要揍岳明辉，手里没东西的就抄起啤酒瓶。岳明辉把手上的烂瓶子扔在一旁，站上茶几，一只脚死死踩在李老板的胸口，把他抵在沙发背上，带着笑，又拿起了另一瓶啤酒。  
“李老板，今天这顿就当弟弟请你。”  
小黑和卜凡挡在岳明辉身后，不让其他人伤到他，无论对方手里拿着什么，他们两人都是来者不拒。清脆的碎裂声不断在李老板耳边炸开，头发已经被啤酒浸湿了，他想反抗，两只手刚抓住岳明辉的小腿，岳明辉就放开他，再用脚压住他的脖子，他被紧紧压在沙发上，越来越呼吸不过来，只有抓住岳明辉的小腿不放手，扭动着身体。  
岳明辉低下头，看着李老板被憋红的脸，忍不住嘲笑他：“我还想着李老板多大能耐。你听过一句话吗？贪心不足蛇吞象。”  
岳明辉收回了压着李老板的那只腿，从茶几上下来，环顾四周，地上都是躺着呻吟的人，小黑和卜凡站在其中，岳明辉从鼻腔里发出一声嗤笑，扔下一张名片。  
“想的话，找我报销医药费。走啦！”  
李老板捂着脖子大口呼吸着空气，感受到脸上的血流下来了又赶忙伸手去擦，狼狈的他只能瞪着眼看岳明辉离开，然而在岳明辉准备打开门的一瞬间，他突然拿起手边的半截啤酒瓶朝岳明辉冲过去，卜凡离得比较近，马上反应过来，把他手抓住，用力往后一推，李老板趔趄几步撞在茶几上，跌坐在地上。岳明辉没回头，好像什么都没发生一样。  
或许是刚干过架，最原始的欲望和冲动全都浮于表面，卜凡抓住岳明辉的手腕让他转向自己，岳明辉被抓得疼，皱起眉头，觉得莫名其妙。卜凡往前走了一步，逼近岳明辉，他哑着嗓子，声音低沉，带着一些威胁的感觉说：“请小心一点。”  
岳明辉十分惊讶，连忙甩开卜凡的手，别过头。小黑也被卜凡的举动吓到了，但他马上反应过来，拉开门让岳明辉先走，小黑跟在他身后，回头看了一眼卜凡，卜凡把脸转向一边不敢看他。  
小黑看着前面一声不吭的岳明辉，心里的惊讶一直压不下去：岳老板刚才，是害羞了吗？  
回城的路上，车里的气氛比平时还冷清，卜凡一路上也没想通自己是怎么了，他又通过后视镜去观察岳明辉，岳老板倒和平时没两样，侧过脸看窗外的风景。  
岳明辉的半张脸卜凡见得多了，温文儒雅的岳明辉卜凡也看惯了，今晚，完全把骨子里的凶恶气质表现的淋漓尽致的岳明辉卜凡第一次见，也不是喜欢，只是觉得暴力美学，美人要配鲜血才生动、红艳，魅人心魄。  
可他是个警察，读不懂浪漫，也从未读过《美学》。


End file.
